Sick to Death
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Light does something about L's obbsession with sweets. One-shot. No pairing. Inspired by unfortunate incidents at Thai restaurants.


I've been to two separate Thai restaurants, and I've done this **twice**. I really shoulda learnt by now...

* * *

Light was sick to death of it.

He was sick to death of the empty plates surrounding the keyboard.

He was sick to death of the full plates surrounding the keyboard.

He was sick to death of the semi-full plates surrounding the keyboard.

Light was **sick to death** of L's sweats.

Light didn't like sweets. Not even as a kid. The adults always seemed to think better of him if he didn't gobble them down or whine for them. So he developed a mild hatred for them. But now, between repeating the statement "I'm NOT Kira.", working too many hours without enough sleep, being chained 24-7 to a neurotic detective, now he has to be **surrounded** by them

Sweets.

**Sweets.**

_Sweets._

**_Sweets._**

But Light is a genius. Light is aggressive. Light is not going to just sit around surrounded by the horrid dishes. Light is taking **action**.

* * *

"Light-kun, what is **this**."

_Honestly, he says it as if it personally insults him._

"It's Thai food, Ryuuzaki-kun. More precisly, take-away Thai food that will serve as our dinner for tonight."

Ryuuzaki - L - eyed the plastic containers suspiciously.

"How did you get this food, Light-kun?"

"I asked Watari."

L whispered something under his breath, something about Watari being a backstabber and 'whose side was he on anyway?', as the dishes were served.

* * *

"Watari? Could you please-?" Light didn't need to prompt him much, Watari seemed used to knowing what was wanted of him.

An amber liquid was poured into a long glass and Light pushed it towards L. L looked at it suspiciously before asking in a sharp tone;

"What?"

Light put on an offended expression.

"It's a Thai drink, I thought you might like it."

L wasn't having any of it.

"Then why aren't you drinking any, Light-kun?"

Light merely smiled.

"I don't like sweet things all that much, I don't even take sugar in my tea."

"Sweet, things?"

At least the suspicious look had been replaced with a postive-side of neutral look. Light was winning him over.

"Yeah, Logan Juice is a sweet Thai drink. That's why I thought you might like it."

L finally relented picking up the glass with his index finger and thumb. How he managed to tip the glass with that grip was beyond Light, but he was very happy with how far it tipped.

Half - if not more - of the glass of Logan Juice had been swallowed before L's tastebuds caught up with what ever was making him swallow. Amber drink spurted out across the table, Light scrambling out of the way. As L coughed and spluttered he managed to choke out;

"U-up ... by f-fi ... five ... per-percen ... t."

"What! Why?"

"Because *cough* Light-kun tried to poison me."

"I did not. How could I have anyway? Watari is the only one who handled the Juice, he even poured it!"

"Nonetheless, Light-kun attempt to poison me."

"Hmph."

There was only one reason Light let it drop so quickly, and that was because his plan was going **perfectly**.

* * *

The Next Morning

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Light watched as L took a half-hearted chunk of cake and winced as he ate it. L sighed, obviously not enjoying the cake at all. When the cake was finished, Watari entered with more sweets on a tray. L looked at them with a look similar to the one Light himself gave sweets. The first two empty plates of the day were cleared and right as watari was about to put the new plates down, L waved him off.

"I do not think I with be having those today, Watari. Could you find something savoury?"

Shocked, but hardly showing it, Watari merely nodded and wheeled the tray out of the room. L's eyes followed, a perfect clash of disgust and longing, but returned to the computer screen once the door had shut.

"Light-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I retract last nights statment. The extra five percent for attempted poisoning will not be added."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-kun."

There was silence for a while, then;

"Light-kun?"

"Hm?"

"The percentage of you being Kira has increased by ten percent."

Outraged, Light swiveled his chair around.

"By **ten percent**! Why?"

L swiveled to face Light.

"Because of cunning, Light-kun."

L swiveled back to the screen and said again (more to himself);

"Cunning..."

Light swung his chair back to face the computer, the smuggest smile in his mind.

Because his percentage may have risen, but L had gotten as close as he probably ever would to admitting to a loss.

L had addmitted that Light's plan had worked, that there wouldn't be an overload of sweets for a long time now. Because Logan Juice is just **too** sweet and now...

L was sick to death of it.

He was sick to death of the empty plates surrounding the keyboard.

He was sick to death of the full plates surrounding the keyboard.

He was sick to death of the semi-full plates surrounding the keyboard.

L was **sick to death** of sweats.

* * *

And there you have it!

Yes, twice I have ordered Logan Juice at a Thai restaurant - remembering too late exactly how sweet it is.

Last time I did this I wondered 'Would this be too sweet even for L?'

My thoery is that it would.

Read & review please!


End file.
